


Don't Blink

by SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels (Maria2000)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't Blink, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria2000/pseuds/SuperWhoLock-Battle_Against_the_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good Luck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Blink

_“Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good Luck.”_

Don’t Blink.

They’re fast.

You’ve gotta think.

Blink, and this moment is you’re last.

Sad and sweet when you’re eyes meet.

Malicious, fast, and on you they prey, when you look away.

Don’t Blink. Weeping, sleeping, under your gaze.

Killers, thrillers, if you look astray.

Back in time, they send you away.

Don’t worry, the Doctor will be there,

someday.

Don’t Blink.


End file.
